Double D's Revenge
by animeperfect
Summary: Double D is sick of not getting any thanks for doing all of the brunt work of Eddy's scams. Finally, he's going to get what he deserves.


**Here you go! An EEnE fanfic just in time for Halloween! Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Double D," called Eddy, "I want to get there early."

Eddy and Ed were standing outside DD's bedroom window. They were all dressed up for the Halloween party. Eddy was dressed as a vampire and Ed was dressed as Frankenstein.

DD stuck his head outside the window and called back, "I'm coming. I'll be right down." He pulled his head back in and closed the window. Eddy and Ed looked at each other and shrugged. They walked around and waited by the front door. A few moments later, DD walked out in his normal clothes and a large bag.

"Where's your costume, DD?" asked Eddy.

"It's going to be a surprise," smiled DD.

Eddy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They made their way to the school gym and paused outside the door. Eddy grinned, Ed smiled, and DD grimaced. They opened the door and hip hop music met their ears. The entire gym was decorated with bats, black cats, witches, and other classic Halloween decorations. The kids of the Cul-De-Sac were milling around, dancing, drinking punch, and talking.

"Oh, Eddy. I need to go get changed. I'll be right back," said DD. He walked out the door and down the hall. Eddy shrugged and walked with Ed to the food table. They munched on the food for a while and watched everybody else. Nazz and Kevin were standing by the punch bowl talking. Nazz was dressed as a pirate and Kevin was dressed as a punk. Sara (princess/fairy) and Jimmie (prince) were 'dancing' and Rolf (who knows) was doing something that looked like a cross between the chicken dance and milking a cow. Johnny (Plank) and Plank (Johnny) were…um…just sitting there.

Eddy looked around again and said, "This party sucks."

Ed looked up from his sandwich, "Hey Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's DD?"

Eddy looked around, "He must not be back from the bathroom. He said he was changing into his costume. I wonder what's taking him so long." They waited for a while and when DD still hadn't returned, Eddy went to look for him.

Eddy opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The hall was dark and he waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust. He looked around and noticed that there were arrows on the wall. They pointed down the hall and around the corner. Eddy raised an eyebrow and followed them.

"I wonder where these go," he said to himself. He followed the arrows down the hall and straight up to the boy's bathroom. He paused outside the door and opened it. All the lights were off except for one. It was on the other side of the bathroom and under it was a bag and a note. Eddy walked over and picked up the note. On it was a typed message:

Eddy,

If you are looking for Double D, you're too late. He's with me and if you want to get him back, you have to follow my instructions precisely. First, you can't tell Ed or anyone else. This is between you and me. Next, take the clothes from the bag and leave your costume in its place. Finally, follow the green arrows to the next clue. Have fun.

Eddy paused and read the note again. He looked inside the bag and found an Egyptian (at least half of it) style costume. It had a golden collar with beautiful jewels and gold arm bands to match. It had a white ponte skirt with a braided gold belt. Inside were also a black cloak, a cloth head piece (Egyptian styled like an Egyptian worker), and sandals. He hesitated a moment and changed. He placed his vampire costume in the bag and left it in the same place as where he had found it. He put on the cloak and reread the note. He looked around and saw a green arrow leading out of the bathroom. He put on the hood and followed the arrows.

"I feel ridiculous," muttered Eddy. "Why am I doing this? Gosh Sock Head. Why did you have to get kidnapped?"

The green arrows led to a janitor's closet and inside was another note:

Eddy,

Congratulations on getting this far. The next test is simple. Follow the blue arrows. You'll get a surprise.

Eddy sighed and looked around. A blue arrow caught his eye and he followed them back through the hall, past the boy's bathroom, and into the gym. He noticed something was strange when he reached the door. The hip hop had stopped and there was no noise in the gym. He opened the door and looked around. Everybody was gone.

"What the heck?" said Eddy. He groaned and looked around. There were more blue arrows leading out of the gym and outside. He followed them and found another note:

Eddy,

Amazing. You've come this far and haven't told anyone about Double D. Good thing, too. Okay. You're next task will be your final one. Follow the yellow brick road. Have fun.

Eddy moaned and looked around. He saw a trail of yellow paint on the sidewalk leading down the street. He walked over to it and started to follow the trail. It wound around the Cul-De-Sac, leading him past places he'd already been and through the trailer park. He was about to just walk away from the trail in his frustration when it finally ended. He looked up and found himself in front an old shed. Eddy looked around and saw another note:

Eddy,

You are here.

He looked back the house and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Good evening, Eddy," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy, "What have you done with DD?"

"DD?" said the voice. A light switched on. Sitting quite comfortably in a cushion chair was DD, "I haven't done anything to him."

Eddy gaped at DD. He was wearing a vampire costume just like the one Eddy was wearing at the beginning of the night. He actually looked better in it than Eddy. He wore a top hat and a cane leaned against the wall beside him. DD smiled and stood up. He walked over to Eddy and bent over slightly to look him straight in the eye.

"Surprise," he said, his smile widening.

Eddy snapped back to earth and yelled, "What the heck is this about, DD?"

"Pay back," He said. He walked behind Eddy and Eddy followed his movement. DD stopped when he was on the other side of Eddy, paused, and pushed him. Eddy stumbled back and fell into the chair. DD slammed his hands down the arms of the chair and leaned forward until their noses were barely touching.

"Pay back?" whispered Eddy. "Pay back for what?"

"Pay back for always being your lackey," growled DD. "You always made me do your dirty work. I was always the brains of your schemes, I always did all of the work, and I never got any thanks or appreciation for it."

Eddy was shaking in the chair. He had never seen DD like this. DD was always the caring one. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"What do you want me to do, DD? What can I do to show my appreciation?" said Eddy.

"This," whispered DD. He leaned forward and kissed him. Eddy's eyes widened and he sat there, paralyzed. Then he relaxed and accepted the kiss. He wrapped his arms around DD's neck and pulled him closer. DD leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the chair tipped back and toppled over, Eddy and DD falling back with it.

"Oof!" said DD. He landed on Eddy and lifted himself up. He stood up and helped Eddy to his feet. "You okay?" he asked.

Eddy nodded and smiled.

"What?" said DD.

"I didn't know you could lose your temper like that," said Eddy.

DD blushed and smiled. Eddy picked up the chair and pushed it against the wall. On the floor of the shed was some straw and (conveniently) a mattress. Eddy lay down on the mattress and smiled up at DD.

"Now," he grinned, "Where were we?"

DD smiled and knelt down beside him. He placed his arms on either side of him and leaned down. Eddy met him halfway and pulled him down. The kiss was sweet and dripping with hunger. Eddy broke away to take a breath.

DD smiled, "Trick or treat?"

Eddy laughed, "How about…you?"

DD laughed and kissed him.

~End


End file.
